Insurgent
by Most of Maia
Summary: Tris escapes dauntless and goes into the faction Of Amity with lots of wonders and unfortunate events.


**Insurgent Tris' point of view**

 **Chapter 1**

 **The day Four, Caleb, Peter, and I went to Amity, I knew this was the day. The day I would confront myself to—"Hey Tris!" I was interrupted by Four before I could finish that thought. Four is my boyfriend. I would do anything for him. Before I could notice everyone else was in the big globe like farm, he came up to me. It was just me and him, no one else. I was carrying buckets of water to water the plants. He touched my shoulder.**

 **He noticed that I was wearing a hair wrap over my head. He looked at me, then pulled off the cloth on my head. It revealed my hair. My cut hair. I cut it while I was in the bathroom. He said "Your hair looks pretty different." He smiled, then came closer to me, then wrapped his arms around my waist. I smiled and looked to the side. I looked back at him in an instant. "What's going on Tris?" He said right after after I looked at him. "Nothing, nothing at all." He knew something was wrong. "We need a little time to get used to Amity." He said in a serious way.**

 **Suddenly, the bell ringed. It was time to do chores. We hugged before he went back into the farm. I followed him. We held hands. I asked, "How long do we have to stay here for?" "Until it's safe to leave." Said Four. We walked into the stable, grooming the horse. Then, Marcus walked in. Talking to Tobias. I had already knew that that Tobias was Four. When I went into his fear simulation and he figured out I was divergent.**

 **I immediately heard what they said and turned back to Marcus. I said softly and annoyed "Marcus, please just leave us alone." Marcus took a step forward to me. He was about 3 feet away from me. He said something about my mother. "Your mom didn't just come back to abnegation to save you..." Marcus couldn't finish his sentence, when Four came up to him and said the words "Whatever you want from us you're not going to get it." Marcus looked a bit shocked and blinked many times. He stepped back saying "I'm not the enemy here." Then swiftly turned around and walked away from the stable.**

 **We went to lunch about an hour after. We got food and sat down right after. Peter sat down right across from me, at the same table with Caleb, Four, and I. I talked to Caleb saying that Genine is searching Divergents. "I won't stop until I kill her." I immediately said once I sat down. "Tris, you can't just go around killing people." Caleb spoke in a surprised way. Peter had heard us talking. Peter is my enemy. I can't stand him. He said to me "Tris, I think you should go to Erudite and kill Genine yourself. I'll stay with Caleb so you won't kill him too." I bit my lip while I was looking down trying to understand his words. "What?" I looked up at him and spoke. "Come on, you know, like you did your parents." He smiled. I looked at him in the eyes strongly.**

 **I stood up and swung a fork near his face in the blink of an eye. I tried to jab him in the chest but he moved back too quickly. I picked up a knife in he last second before her can catch my wrists. I had the knife in my right hand and nothing in the other. He quickly grabbed my wrists crossed and started pulling me forward. I started pushing back to the other side of the table. And again the same thing happened until I shook my wrists out of his hands then swung the knife at his face. He moved back too quickly. He went in for a punch and I moved back as quick as I could. I then swung the knife at his face and cut his forehead. He looked back at me and before he knew it, I had knocked the table on him.**

 **I climbed over the table, got on my knees, held the knife at his neck, and all of a sudden, Four had picked me up by my waist and the owner from Amity had came up to me and said "What are you doing?" She said loudly as Peter was still on the floor. Peter got up when the head said "My office. Now." I knew I was in deep trouble when she said that in a certain tone. Peter had been called to her office too.**

 **We sat on the chairs while she told us we had one more chance to stay in Amity. Then Four came up to her office and sat down. Then, we heard a noise. Four looked out the window. It was the dauntless. The dauntless came to look for divergents to send to Genine to open a box that only divergents can open. Divergents are smarter than usual people. That's why Genine wants to figure out what's inside the box and she uses divergents to do it. The head looks at us and says "Stay here, and keep quiet."**

 **Joanna (the owner of Amity) walks down the stairs and speaks to the people that have came to Amity with tank like cars. "We're looking for divergents." A guy named Eric says. "We need you to volunteer for your faction to be tested." Eric puts a scanning device a inch from Joanna's face. After Eric scans her, an alarm goes off at the farm that says "ALL AMITY REPORT TO THE DOME FOR NEW MANDATORY TESTING" Everyone rushes to the dome with not a clue what is happening. Caleb rushes upstairs to find where we were. Us four, crouched down by the window not to say a word. Four runs to window to see Eric walking into the building.**

 **"Eric's here. We need to move. Now." Four says worried. The group follows Four to the other side of the office by a different window. "What's up there?" Eric says on the first floor of the building. "Just my office." Says Joanna. Eric looks up. He was about to go up the stairs where we are, but he gets distracted by the sound of a horse neighing and goes out the doorway. Four opens the window and then goes to Peter. "We have to split up." Says Four. "Ok, alright." Peter speaks out. "Every man for themselves." I look at Peter and for no reason Peter starts yelling.**

 **"HEY! THEY'RE UP HERE! ERIC! THEY'RE CLIMBING OUT THE WINDOW!" Four and I jump out the window standing behind two people with guns. We beat them until we grab the guns. Caleb is still in the window trying to get out. We both start running when Caleb catches up to us and then we run out on the field until we get into the forest while the guards are chasing us. Meanwhile Eric comes up the stairs in the barn and sees us running, in the window.**

 **END OF CHAPTER 1**


End file.
